El intercambio AlemaniaxLectora
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: En tu instituto se hace un intercambio con una curiosa academia de nombre Gakuen Hetalia. El chico con el cual te toca vivir esta experiencia es Ludwig Beilschmidt, un chico alemán el cual te enamoras días después...
1. Buscando un compañero

Fanfic (2) Hetalia Alemania x Lectora El intercambio

Capítulo 1: Buscando un compañero

(Tu nombre) es una joven estudiante de (nombre de tu país/ciudad) y va al instituto (nombre de tu instituto).

Ahora mismo estás en clase de inglés. Estáis corrigiendo los ejercicios y finalmente acabáis. Entonces, tu profesora (Nombre profesora) cambia de tema y empieza a hablar del próximo intercambio lingüístico con otro instituto.

-El intercambio de este año será un poco especial. Lo haremos con una academia de nombre Gakuen Hetalia, un nombre un poco extraño, pero los alumnos son encantadores. Me han llegado las fichas personales de ellos y son muy agradables, ya veréis. De aquí tres semanas vendrán ellos a (nombre de tu ciudad/país) y luego iremos allí. Es una academia un poco particular, van alumnos de diversos países. Entonces cada uno de vosotros irá a un país distinto.

Un país diferente cada uno. Una experiencia única y que podía ser muy interesante.

-¿Hoy sabremos con que alumno haremos el intercambio? -Pregunta alguien al final de la clase.

-Sí. Ahora os diré con quién os tocará. -Acabó (nombre profesora), sonriendo.

-Espero que sea una chica. -Le dices a (nombre de tu mejor amiga), que está a tu lado.

-Bueno, con un chico también puede ser divertido, ¿no crees? -Contesta ella.

-¡(Nombre amiga)!

-¿Qué...? ¡Si es verdad!

Te giras y esperas hasta que oyes tu nombre, te acercas a la mesa de la maestra y te sientas en la silla que hay al otro lado.

-Hola...! Mira (tu nombre), es este el chico con quien te ha tocado... -Dice (nombre profesora), señalando su ordenador.

Empiezas a leer el texto que hay escrito en la pantalla:

~Hallo. Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt y voy a Gakuen Hetalia. Tengo 17 años y vivo en Berlín, vengo de Alemania. Me gusta el deporte, en especial el atletismo, leer y pasear mis perros. Hablo alemán, inglés y estoy aprendiendo castellano. Espero que nos veamos pronto, creo que podemos caernos bien. ~

Qué mensaje tan raro. Miras a la fotografía a la parte derecha del portátil.

Entonces tu corazón se detuvo.

"Qué chico tan guapo" Piensas. Ese joven, sin duda alguna, era muy lindo: ojos pequeños y de color azul claro, cabello corto muy rubio, peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca y expresión seria. Entonces, te das cuenta de que estás mirando la pantalla embobada y debes decir algo a la profesora, intentas desviar la mirada de aquella fotografía y dices, no muy segura:

-Genial...

-¿Sí? Qué bien. Me han dicho los profesores de aquella academia que es uno de los mejores estudiantes. Parece muy formal y agradable, a pesar de que no lo conocemos, ¿verdad?

-S...sí... Supongo. -Contestas, insegura.

Entonces te levantas y vuelves a tu sitio.

-¿Qué?, ¿con quien te ha tocado? -Te pregunta (mejor amiga) cuando te sientas a su lado.

-Es... Es un chico alemán, de Berlín. -Contestas.

-Por tu expresión, te gusta. -Te murmura ella a la oreja, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N...no! ¡Pero si no lo conozco! -Chillas. Algunos compañeros de clase se giran, asustados por tu grito.

-Sí, sí... -Susurra (nombre amiga) para sus adentros.

- Academia Gakuen Hetalia

-Bien, Ludwig. Ya tenemos la chica con quien vas a hacer este intercambio de inglés. -Dice la profesora de esa lengua a uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Chica? -Pregunta el germano.

-Sí...

Ambos leen tu ficha personal. Al acabar, Ludwig asiente con la cabeza y su maestra le dice:

-¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno, creo que puede estar bien. -Contesta secamente el tudesco. -Parece buena chica.

-Sí, ya verás. Os llevaréis bien, tenéis muchas cosas en común.

-Eso espero.


	2. Tú y yo

El intercambio. Capítulo 2: Tú y yo

Pasaron las tres semanas. Ahora estás en el aeropuerto, esperando que llegue el avión en el cual tu nuevo compañero está. Ves llegar a un montón de gente, todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme. El más alto de los chicos te llama la atención. Es él, Ludwig.

A tu lado está (nombre de tu mejor amiga), que ya se ha reunido con un compañero, un gracioso chaval de pelo caoba con un rulo al lateral. Piensas como diantres sé ha podido hacer ese rulo, o si es natural.

(Nombre amiga) parece encantada con su compañero. Ves como los dos se alejan hacia la puerta riendo.

-¿(Tu nombre)...? -Alguien está delante tuyo y dice tu nombre. Te giras rápidamente y, si, es el chico alemán. Lo miras de arriba a abajo. Es un joven con un físico casi perfecto: alto, fuerte, guapo... "Lo tiene todo" Piensas.

-H...¡Hola! ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Bienvenido, Ludwig! -Exclamas, intentando olvidar todos esos pensamientos de tu cabeza

"¡Acaba de llegar y ya estoy pensando eso! ¡Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo fijar solamente en el físico! "Una voz te grita en tu mente. "Es decir... ¡Tengo que conocerlo!"

-Danke...

-¡Vamos! -Exclamas, con una sonrisa encantadora. Él también sonríe ligeramente. - ¡Ésta es una ciudad encantadora! ¡Lo pasaremos genial! -Coges al alemán de la mano y ambos camináis hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

::

Es de noche. Final del primer día con el estudiante extranjero. Te diriges hacia tu escritorio en tu habitación y escribes, agotada, en tu diario:

~Primer día con Ludwig. Es un chico muy lindo, pero es un poco frío y distante. Supongo que en su país mucha gente es así... No sé. No parece mala persona, pero es muy serio.

No obstante, creo que sigo enamorada de él. Creo. ~

Entonces diriges la mirada a la litera, donde el tudesco duerme en la cama superior. Después de dejar ir un largo suspiro, sigues escribiendo:

~Hoy hemos ido a visitar (sitio famoso de tu país/ciudad). Creo que le ha gustado mucho, es un lugar donde muchos extranjeros visitan al año. Es lo que da tanta popularidad a (País/Ciudad). ~

Cansada, decides dejar de escribir e irte a la cama. Cierras los ojos, te relajas e intentas dormir.

::

La mañana siguiente, como Ludwig se levantaba siempre pronto, decidió coger su diario y escribir también, como tú.

~Hoy he conocido personalmente a (tu nombre). Es una chica muy simpática y abierta. Tengo la sensación que~

Entonces el alemán paró de escribir, empezó a morder el labio y, con mala letra y, cerrando los ojos, escribió lo siguiente:

~Tengo la sensación que me gusta. Ya lo he dicho. Es tan entrañable y, se porta tan bien conmigo... Es el primer día que nos conocemos y me trata como si fuéramos mejores amigo. Es una chica estupenda. Hoy, con ella hemos ido a (sitio famoso de tu país/ciudad). Me ha gustado mucho. Había muchos turistas, pero valía la pena. Además me ha gustado más ir porque lo he hecho con ella.~

Ludwig pensó un instante, y luego siguió escribiendo rápidamente:

~Me he enamorado de (tu nombre). Ha pasado y lo admito, pero no creo que ella se fije en mí nunca. Debe tener a alguien mejor... Pero sería genial si alguna vez... Si...~

El tudesco se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Qué vergüenza...! ¿¡Cómo he podido llegar a pensar algo así!? -Gritó en voz baja.

Entonces, tu te acercas a él para ver sí había ocurrido algo.

-Ludwig... ¿Estás bien? -preguntas, preocupada por los gritos.

-¡S...sí...! ¡Gracias! -Contesta él, nervioso. El alemán se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió de la habitación.

Sorprendida, te giras y decides arreglarte y vestirte para el largo día que te espera.

:: (dos días más tarde)

[tu agenda]

~Tercer día con Ludwig. Creo que cada día me gusta más. Sigo pensando que es algo serio y demasiado formal, pero eso ya no importa. Cuando me mira, me sonríe y luego se sonroja. Yo hago lo mismo. Tengo la impresión de que él también siente algo por mí...~

[agenda de Ludwig]

~Ya hace tres días que estoy en (nombre país/ciudad). Y hace tres días también que vivo junto a (tu nombre). Cada día es más adorable, y cada día la amo más. Creo que yo también le gusto. Cuando nos miramos, nos sonrojamos ambos y reímos tontamente, al "estilo" adolescente. Yo nunca había hecho eso, ¡qué vergüenza! Pero desde que la conocí, todo ha cambiado. Esto del amor es todo un mundo...~

[tu agenda]

~A veces me planteo qué ocurriría si yo y Ludwig... Saliéramos juntos. A mí me encantaría, desde que lo conocí, no puedo parar de pensar en él en todo momento... Estoy convencida que estamos hechos el uno por el otro. Algún día tendría que decírselo, pero... ¿Y si no me quiere? O peor, ¿y si tiene novia en Alemania? ¡Quedaría tan mal...! Pero por otro lado, ¿y si me ama también y nadie se atreve a decirse nada? Creo que debería atreverme. ~

:: (otros dos días más tarde, de noche)

-Gute Nacht, Ludwig. -Dices, con un tono alegre a tu compañero, antes de estirarte en tu cama. Es una de las expresiones que el tudesco te ha enseñado durante su estancia.

-angenehme Ruhe...-Te desea, medio dormido.

Pasan unos minutos con la luz apagada en silencio. No puedes dormir, pero estás muy cansada. Entonces, piensas si es ese el mejor momento para contarle lo que deseabas decirle desde hacía unos días.

"¿Debería ahora...? Sí, es lo mejor. O ahora o nunca. ¡Ahora!" -te dices a ti misma.

-Ludwig... ¿Estás despierto? -Preguntas, con voz temblorosa.

-Ja... -oyes que contesta desde la cama de arriba tuyo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo... Confesarte una cosa...? -Tu corazón late rápido, tu cuerpo se hiela entero de la emoción y vergüenza a la vez.

-Claro. Somos amigos, ¿no?

"Amigos... ¡Sólo quiere que seamos amigos...!" Una voz grita en tu cabeza. "¡Pero ahora no puedo echarme atrás! ¡Hasta el final!"

-Ludwig... Llevamos ya unos cuantos días juntos y... Y me he dado cuenta que... Que...

Paras de hablar para tragar saliva y luego sigues, precipitadamente.

-¡Que me he enamorado de ti...!

Es como si la oscuridad se hubiera tragado tus palabras. No había contestación. Pasan veinte segundos y nada, ha sido un fracaso. Pero al menos lo has intentado. Rendida, con el corazón partido y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, te tapas la cabeza con la manta.

-(Tu nombre)... Yo también.

-¿Qué?

El alemán se incorpora, salta de su cama hasta llegar delante de la tuya, se sienta en tu cama y te dice, con una voz emocionada y insegura a la vez.

-Que yo también te quiero.

Te levantas de la cama, te sientas a su lado y enciendes una pequeña luz que hay enfrente. Entonces ves su rostro delante del tuyo, sus ojos azules, también llorosos, no apartan la mirada de ti.

-Ludwig... -Susurras.

Actúas lentamente. Pasas la mano por los cabellos rubios despeinados del chico y él te pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros y te acerca con calidez hacia él. Sientes que el rubor y que una energía sobrenatural se apodera de ti. Solamente os separan un par de centímetros sus labios de los tuyos. Sientes su aliento, frío de nerviosismo, encima de tu boca. Te acercas lentamente hacia él y lo besas, con un beso único que ambos nunca olvidaríais. Luego os separáis, pero el alemán no tenía suficiente, y vuelve a besarte. Después, se levanta y vuelve su cama. Tu, caes encima de la tuya de espaldas. No puedes creerte lo que acaba de ocurrir. Te pellizcas el brazo, pero esto no es un sueño, es real.


End file.
